


Astral Antiques

by Kkandy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses are in a relationship, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Error and Geno are brothers, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mafia AU, Polyamory, Sex, Sex but later in the story, bad sans poly - Freeform, i’m new how do you tag, they're all assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkandy/pseuds/Kkandy
Summary: (Warnings of: Sex, drugs, polyamory, gangs, violence, and death and more. If you're uncomfortable with any of those things, I suggest for you not to read this)Error prefers to work alone. It's hard, but he gets the job done. But Nightmare offers him a job at Astral Antiques, which is definitely a code name for a gang. Will he take it? SHOULD he take it? Nightmare seems awfully sketchy, but Error is getting lonely...A Nightmare x Error x Cross x Dust x Horror x Killer x Lust x Red x Ccino storyThis is the story from my Wattpad account, which is @_Kkandy. I just wanted to extend to different sites.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Error/Ccino, Error/Everyone, Error/Horror, Error/Nightmare, Evil Sans Poly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. •Prologue•

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Astral Antiques! Feel free to skip this part, this is just me going over things. So, this story is about gangs and stuff. And murder, and sex, and shit like that. Please leave if you're uncomfortable with that. I wouldn't want to make anyone feel grossed out. The ship in this book is Nightmare x Error x Cross x Dust x Killer x Horror x Lust x Red x Ccino. I know that's a lot, but it'll make sense later. Oh and they're humans. This story was influenced by Comfy Cartel, a comic about Corpse Husband joining a gang. If you want to check it out, the link is in the description. Anyways, let's start the story.

Error slammed the door on his way in. It made a loud noise, no doubt his neighbor had heard. Since he lives in an apartment, they'll probably come knocking at his door later to tell him that other people live here and that he should be careful with noise or some shit. He always zoned out in conversations like those. 

He sighed as he unbuttoned his white and black flannel which was now stained with red. Error was annoyed, he'd probably have to buy a new one. No amount of hydrogen peroxide could possibly take out the stains on his shirt. It was practically soaking with blood. 

He quickly ran and threw it in his sink so the blood wouldn't spill on his floor. He turned on the faucet and let the water run on his shirt to get the remaining blood off. He looked down to see how bad the damage was on his pants. His pants weren't as stained as his shirt, but it wasn't going to be easy to get off either. 

He unzipped his pants and threw them with his shirt in the sink. He begrudgingly walked over to his drawer and pulled out light grey sweatpants. He put them on and felt something heavy in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was his phone. Error was confused; what was his phone doing in his pocket? He pressed the home button. No new notifications. He sighed and put his phone on the drawer.

He walked to his window and opened the blinds. He loved to look at the city at night. All the lights and the cars. He saw two people walking down the street. They were holding hands. Error felt a tiny crack in his soul. 

Even since he started killing- No, even before that- He always felt like something was missing. A person, a thing, a hobby, whatever it was, he didn't have it. And now? Error was fairly certain it was person. 

But his work didn't allow him to have a parter. Or friends for that matter. In his last friendship, he was so scared of his friend finding out what he'd been doing, or putting him in danger. Error had made a lot of enemies since becoming a criminal.

He was well-know by the criminals of the city, and well respected too. Error robbed, stole, and killed. But his main target? Arrogant rich people. 

When Error was a kid, his family was poor. Since he had 2 brothers and only one mom, it was hard for her to provide sometimes. She would skip meals so they could eat more, and he worked long shifts to pay her bills and her debt. Error never got to see her, and since he was the oldest, he had to take care of his brothers.

Rich people didn't understand what it was like to go through that. They would get all these things and still be ungrateful. They have all they money in the world and they use it for selfish reasons. That's how it started. Now Error has a different perspective. Not INSANELY different, but different. 

He kills people for their money, or just because they're annoying. He steals from banks, multimillion dollar companies, or shitty companies. Because he knows what it was like when his mom's work got stolen from. So he'll never steal from a small company. Ever.

Error knew what he as doing was wrong, but it was so exhilarating. The rush he gets when he sinks the knife into someone's skin? He couldn't live without it. It's like an addiction.

Error took off the mask he was wearing and look down at it. It was black with blues lines coming down from his eyes. He bought it at Spirit Halloween store, back when he was in high school. Error put the masks down and took out yellow contacts. 

Error always made sure to wear contacts so the police won't find out his eye color. He also made sure to change his hairstyle. When he was Error he made sure to have the messiest hair possible; and when he was a normal human being he wore it really clean. That's also why he uses the code name 'Error'. So they won't know his real name. His real name was Ethan. 

Error looked out the window again. He saw two people sitting together on a bench. Wait...was that the same couple from earlier? That would be ironic. Not really, it would be more- Nevermind. 

But that left Error thinking...

He still didn't know about his sexuality. He tried to hook up with a girl, but it felt wrong. He stopped before anything happened, but still. And he'd kissed a guy before. Admittedly, it was for a dare, but still. He hadn't kissed a girl. Thinking about being in a relationship with either gender just felt wrong. He'd even thought about non-binary people too. Still felt wrong. 

He just felt like he was going to be alone forever. And the thought scared him. He really need someone around, especially right now. With him stealing and killing, he needed someone to tell him right from wrong.

Ding

He heard his phone beep, he turned to grab it. It was a text from his brother, Gabriel. Or as Error liked to call him, Geno. 

Geno: heyyy  
Geno: I have a few minutes before work :)

Error smiled and texted a response.

Ethan: thanks for texting I was having a mental breakdown about my sexuality  
Geno: wow again  
Geno: dude it's the fifth time this week  
Geno: and it's TUESDAY 😤😤  
Ethan: i know sorry  
Geno: it's ok, it's not your fault  
Geno: oop bye gotta go 🏃🏼💨🤭  
Geno: love you🥰🥰😘  
Ethan: love you too 

Error turned his phone off and collapsed in bed. He pulled the sheet over himself and closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow he'd find his soulmate. Just maybe.


	2. Errant Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARING: Mentions of murder, political parties, Gangs)

Error sat uncomfortably in on the stool. He was at this bar, Lonini's Bar. Still didn't know if that was a guy or girl name. Oh well. It doesn't matter.

He came to the bar every Saturday. Why? Mostly for alcohol and compliments. At least one person would call him cute every time he came. It was a real confidence booster. Although sometimes people took it too far. One time this girl tried to unzip his pants. That was not pleasant experience.

He looked around for anyone he knew. He looked to the right. The bartender was serving someone else, it'd be a while til he got his drink. The music was blasting, and people were dancing together. 

He averted his blue eyes to the left. People were sitting at tables talking to each other. In one table, he recognized a guy named Ryan. Ryan had white hair with a red strip coming down at the top. He had one golden tooth and was always nervous, but never showed it. 

He only knew Ryan because he came at the same time that Error did. Error was alway right on time, not a second before, or a second after. It annoyed the shit out of him when he was supposed to get to a place at nine and he came at 8:59 or or at 9:01. Ryan seemed to have the same problem.

Error suddenly realized that Ryan was looking back at him. Ryan waved and smiled. Error gave a tiny nervous wave and looked away. God, he had been starring. Oh fuck. Ryan probably thought he was into him. Fuck, what should I do?! Error thought. AHHH Why is he looking at me like that?!?

"Hey Ethan, back again?" The bartender said while cleaning a cup. "Yeah, hi Jack. I'll have the usual, please." Error said, still embarrassed about Ryan. "Of course. Do you want chocolate milk too?" He asked. "Yes please." Error said holding his head in his hands to keep anyone from seeing the embarrassed blush he had on his cheeks. 

"Chocolate milk? At a bar???" A guy said next to him. Error scoffed angrily. "What's wrong with chocolate milk??" He said, removing the hands from his face. "Uh nothing. Nevermind." The guy said, clearly not wanting a fight. 

Error and the guy sat in silence, waiting for their drinks. It was awkward. Error look back at the guy again. He was blonde with brown eyes, he had a big nose and he was wearing a mint button up shirt. 

"So, uh... who did you vote for?" The guy said. Error looked at him, confused. "I just met you and you criticized me for drinking milk. You really think I'm gonna tell you my political stances?" He guy huffed. "Well I voted for trump. He knows how to lead our country better then Biden" The man said Biden with venom in his voice.

"Don't you agree?" He asked, completely ignoring what Error said earlier. "No, don't. I voted for Biden." Error only said this to get him to shut up. Obviously he would want to talk to a democrat, right? Error knows that he doesn't want to talk to a republican about politics. 

"Oh. So you're liberal?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Error muttered, desperately wanting to change the subject. "So you're gay?" Error's eyebrows scrunched up. What the fuck is this guy on? "I- That's not- There's no correlation- But yeah, probably. But not all democrats are ga-" Error tried to say. "Ok good I need help." He said. "Uhm. With what?" 

"People keep saying I'm gay but I'm not! So I need your help, since you're gay, you you know what's gay, right?" The man said desperately. "Uh yeah. I guess so-" Error got cut off again. "Ok so people keep saying it's gay to fantasize about about Harry Styles! But he wears dresses, so he's practically a woman!" What the fuck is this dude on about. "Yeah man. You're definitely gay. But Harry styles isn't a girl-" Error tried to explain. "But-but... gay people are disgusting." He whined. "That's one form of self-depreciation. Listen, here's a solid way to know if your gay. Have you had a crush on a guy?"

"No, but sometimes I think some guys are hot. Like, if you were to kiss me, I don't think I'd pull away..." The guy said blushing a bit. 

Error looked at him, insanely disgusted ."Ok, that's too far. Leave me alone." Error almost yelled. "But I just saying I want to kiss you! Its not that-" "He said to leave him alone. Stop harassing my customers or you'll be kicked out." The bartender said. The guy muttered something under his breath and left fuming.

Error let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jack." Jack shrugged. "It's my job. Here's your milk." He said, handing to him. Error smiled "Thanks." Jack still had his hand out, waiting for money. Error pulled out his wallet and handed him 2 dollars and 25 cents. The bartender took it and left, presumably to get his other drink. 

Error sat there, bored as hell. He tapped his fingers on the table and waited.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around. It was a man with pale skin and black hair to his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes and blank expression on his face. He was wearing clothes that were waaay to formal for a bar. He had black circle earrings and black pants. 

"...hi." Error said, a bit uncomfortable. "Hello." The man said. "...uh. My name is Ethan. Nice to meet you." Error said, trying hard to make a conversation. "I'm sure already know my name." The stranger said, his blues eyes starring Error down. "Uhm... I don't. Are you celebrity or something?" The guy shook his head. "Error I need to talk to you." He said. Error was surprised there was no lust in voice. Usually people only said that when they wanted to fuck.

"I told you, my name is Ethan. Not Error." Error said rolling his eyes. He was panicking a bit, but only on the inside. "I know your secret Error." He said, undertones of malice in his voice. "You're delusional." Error quick to say. 

"Error." He said. Error turned his head away from the man. "Its ETHAN. Not Error." He said. 

"Ethan."

"What." Error responded to his name. He turned to loom back at the man. He had his hand holding his hair back into a ponytail. Error squinted. Why was the guys showing him this???

"Oooh. Hi Nightmare. Why are you here?" Error asked. Nightmare was a gang leader. Everyone feared him, but honestly? He wasn't that scary. He always had his hair in a ponytail, but he had it down today. Probably so he wouldn't get recognized. 

"I see you act differently when you know who I am." Nightmare said curiously. "Yeah, well, at least I know your motives are to murder me instead of... anything else." Erie said passive-aggressively. "I wouldn't murder a potential ally." Nightmare said in a monotone voice. "Listen Error-Ethan- I need you on my team." 

"No can do sir. I work alone." Error said confidently. "But you're getting lonely, aren't you?" Nightmare said. Error flinched and didn't respond. "Here." Nightmare reached into the pocket of his fancy shirt and pulled out a business card and a moon crest. Astral Antiques- the card read. A place to get out of this world accessories! The moon pendent he got was yellow, with one pearl and two apples on it. One purple, and one cyan. He noticed that Nightmare also had one pinned on his shirt. 

"Come to the shop and show the person working there the crest. That's how you get to be in my gang. It's entirely your choice." Nightmare said, walking away already. 

"Wait-" Error tried to say. But Nightmare was already gone. 

He stared silently at the the pendent. It was beautiful. The pearl was shiny, and the apples looked well-made. He turned it over. In small letter on the back, it read Astral Antiques.

Error furrowed his eyebrows. Where had he seen this before? He racked his brain. He was sure he saw this. 

"Hey. Was that your date?" A voice came from next to him. He looked up and saw Ryan was sitting next to him. He had a trashing smile on his face. "Didn't know you were into the strong silent type." He said, laughing gruffly.

Error saw it. Ryan had the moon crest pinned to his shirt. "Where did you get that?" Error asked, hopeing there was another explanation of this. Was Ryan a part of Nightmare's group? He couldn't be, right???

Ryan looked down. "Oops." He said. Error could see the panic on his face. "You uh... weren't supposed to see that..."

"Ryan. Are you part of Nightmare's group?" Error asked. Ryan brought his hand up to his mouth. "Uhh..." he said, voice cracking. 

Error was guessing that was a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan= red/fell
> 
> That's all i gotta say 
> 
> Oh also most of the character designs come from @TheAnonymousKitten on Wattpad 
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR STEALING YOUR DESGIN FOR NIGHTMARE BUT ITS SUCH A GOOD DESIGN AND IM UNORIGINAL 😩😩
> 
> Anyway error do be catching feeling for red thou 😳
> 
> :)


	3. Causal Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: Mentions of murder and gangs)

Error sat on the couch, flipping through the TV stations. As usual, nothing interested him. He turned the TV off and laid down. He looked up at the ceiling. His eyes hurt. He was so tired.

He had gone home late that night because of what happened at the bar. After he asked Ryan about being in a gang, Ryan begged him not to tell Nightmare that he had left the pendent visible. He said that Night would get really mad if he did. Error promised not to tell anyone.

After that Ryan told him that his code name in the gang was Red and that everyone was really nice and caring in Nightmare's Gang and that he should join.

Error didn't believe him. It's a gang. People aren't nice in a gang. Especially Nightmare's. It was probably just Stockholm syndrome or something. 

He wondered how a guy like Ryan wound up in a gang. He seemed too nervous to end someone's life. Nightmare probably kidnapped him honestly. 

...

...But...what if they were nice? What if, he could find a friend there?

That was insanely wishful thinking though. From what he'd seen on the news, the people in Nightmare's gang were trained assassins, who killed with no mercy or regret. They had really menacing code names, like Killer and Horror. 

But maybe, just maybe, they could understand him. Maybe they'd know why he killed and robbed, and maybe they wouldn't judge him for it, because they did it themselves. 

Error let out a frustrated noise. This was such a hard decision. Well, he could just ask Geno. He got up and walked to his dresser miserably. 

He unplugged his phone and opened it up. 3 YouTube notifications, 2 discord notifications, and one from messages. It was from Geno. He put in his password and clicked on it. Heyyy :) The text read. Error quickly responded.

Ethan: omg geno I need help  
Geno: you always need help smh 🙄✋🏽could not be me  
Ethan: I know sorry  
Geno: it's fine :) lay it on me  
Ethan: some guy said I could go work with him  
Ethan: his company makes really good money  
Ethan: but he's sketchy as hell and I think he might murder me  
Ethan: what do i do  
Geno: unmmm  
Geno: does it pay better then your job now  
Ethan: yeah probably  
Geno: hmmm  
Ethan: and a guy i know works there says the people there are nice  
Geno: a guy you say 👀👀👀  
Ethan: yeah I know him from the bar  
Geno: ooooh yes pls 😩 I need a brother in law  
Ethan: ha i wish  
Geno: is he hot 👀  
Ethan: yeah i guess  
Geno: omfg pls get married and adopt kids  
Ethan: can you just tell me if I should take it or not  
Geno: yes yes definitely take it pls take it  
Geno: I need a niece or nephew  
Ethan: tell me honestly, should I take it? This could be the worst decision of my life  
Geno: I mean if it pays well  
Geno: and that dude said people were nice  
Geno: so the guy probably won't murder you  
Geno: and if he does I can tell the police who did it 😤  
Ethan: alright but what if he's lying about the job  
Ethan: like what should I do if he didn't mean what he said  
Geno: sorry Ethan gtg I'm tired  
Geno: we can talk tomorrow  
Geno: love you 😘🥰❤️  
Ethan: love you too 

Error switched off his phone and laid back down. Should... should he really join? He had seen some of the things they had done on TV. He knew that some people by the code names Cross and Dust robbed a bank and stole 7.5 millon dollars. Jesus. He could never do that, even with a skilled partner. 

But he had to wonder; if he robbed someone and took their money on shift, did Nightmare take some of the money? Did he take ALL of the money? Would he get paid by the hour, or the number of things he did? Of course he could just go over and ask, but then Nightmare would think he wanted to join, even if the pay was bad.

Well he could just tell Nightmare that he's only there to know about the pay, right? No harm in that. It's not like he's gonna force him to be in the group. And even if he did, he kept a pocket knife with him at all times. The police would definitely appreciate a dangerous killer being assassinated. 

He should probably go ask. But it was late, he'd ask tomorrow. It was 11:37, he should go at 7, so he should wake up at 6:10-6:20. He set an alarm on his clock and went to go brush his teeth. He opened the bathroom door and looked in the mirror.

Error was a good looking guy, black hair that was always brushed back, smooth dark skin, dark blue eyes. He had a medium nose and a nice neck. 

Everyone always told him he was pretty, but just didn't see it. Ah well. He'd have to take their word for it. 

Error finished in the bathroom. And walked slowly to bed. He eyed his window, seeing a one person on the sidewalk and two cars passing by. He looked back at his bed.

I really hope they're nice... Error thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! 2020, BEGONE! 
> 
> I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years :) I sure did 
> 
> Oh and sorry this chapter is so boring lol
> 
> Well, that's all
> 
> Next chapter, Error meets his future husbands ❤️ stay tuned lovelies


	4. A Hazardous Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: gangs, blood, implied murder and sex)

Error looked around in Astral Antiques. It was an antique shop, as the name suggested. The store had had two shelves on both sides and a display stand in the middle. Some of the necklaces were so pretty. He kinda wanted to get one and ship it to Geno. 

Error kept his hand in his pocket, where the moon pendent was. Right now, the worker was with a customer. Error waited impatiently as the cashier handed the the customer change. As he was watching, he noticed the worker had the moon pendent on. 

The customer passed Error after paying and walked out the door as the worker told him to have a nice day and to come again. Error walked up to worker. "Hello there! Can I help you with anything?" He said. 

The worker had dirty blonde curly hair, and brown eyes. He had purple earrings on and was wearing a light cyan shirt with cat paws on the top left corner. His pendent was pinned to the middle left of his shirt.

"Um yes, here." Error said sheepishly as he took out moon pendent. "Nightmare told me to show it to you." Error explained, hoping this was the person he was supposed to talk to. 

"Ah." The cashier said, smiling. "So you're the infamous Error huh? Nice to meet you." He said. Error flinched. How did he know that he was Error? Never mind, Nightmare probably told him. "I'm Ccino!" Ccino said, holding out his hand from over the counter. Error took it, even thought he hated physical contact. He quickly put the pendent back in his pocket.

"Here, Lemme take you to see Nightmare." Ccino said, dragging him to the back. Ccino pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door they were standing at with one hand. The other one was holding Error's hand. Error felt mildly uncomfortable. 

Ccino probably wasn't trying to hold his hand romantically, he probably just had no concept of personal space. Error knew people like that. Like his disgusting brother, Fresh. Error hated Fresh and was ashamed to be his brother. He was in jail as registered sex offender. 

Ccino dragged him through what Error assumed to be the storage room. There were boxes and shelves everywhere. Ccino took him to the back of the room, and stood in front of three tall boxes stacked on top of each other. Error wondered why they stopped there.

Ccino pressed his thumb to a smudge of paint on one of the boxes for a few seconds. Error was very confused until the boxes swung to side to reveal a staircase leading downwards. He could see light down there, and faint music too.

"Here's the passageway down! I'm sure someone is in the living room right now, so you came ask them where Nightmare's room is. Really sorry to abandon you, but I have to finish my shift. Hopefully I'll see you after!" Ccino said, walking away with a kind smile. 

Error watched him close the door to the room. It was so dark. Error looked back at the passage. Error did NOT wanna go down there. But he had to. At least there's light down there. 

Error slowly walked down the stairs. As he kept walking he could decipher the song. It was Rain on me by Ariana Grande and Lady Gaga. Error stopped. Wasn't this a criminals lair? He didn't think murderers enjoyed Ariana Grande, but he also enjoyed pop music, so that was a little contradictory. 

He kept walking down till he was inside. The room was beautiful, it seemed to be rainforest themed. The couches were dark green, the floor and walls were lime. There was a drawer to the left which had a vase filled with large forest leaves. There was a huge flatscreen TV on the wall and a hallway by the back. 

But the most interesting thing was the people inside said room. A man was violent dancing and singing to Rain on Me. He had chestnut hair that was to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a fluffy blue hoodie. He also had a target necklace and target earrings. Not the store. Actually targets, like the ones you shoot.

There was also a man with curly white hair, which really long. He also had brown eyes, but his were lighter. He was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. He had a dark blue hoodie. And he was wearing fluffy purple cat slippers. 

"-feel it on my skin." The brown haired sang.

"It's coming down on me" The white hair said, not looking up from his phone.

"Teardrops on my faaace!" Brown haired sang enthusiastically.

"Water like misery" The white haired dude sang, and Error realized he had a really nice voice. 

"Let it wash away my sins." The brunette sang happily. 

"It's coming down on me" The white haired readjusted his place on the couch and Error could see his pendent. 

"Better wash away yeaAAaaAh!" The brown haired sang enthusiastically. 

"I'd rather be dry but at least I'm alive, rain on me, rain rain rain on me, rain rain" They both sand together. They sounded amazing together. Their voices blended so well. Error was amazed. Error put his hand over his mouth. 

"I'd rather be dry-" The white haired guy stands up and stops singing. "Hey! You said you'd sing with me, Dante!" The brown haired says. The white hair walked towards the drawer and suddenly started sprinting at Error. 

Error realized what's about to happen and tries to sprint up the stairs. And it doesn't work, because White haired catches up with him and flips him over so he's pinned to the ground. The guy is standing over him, pulling something out of his pocket. 

A knife.

Holy shit, what do I do, holy fuck this is where I fucking die- Error thought. "Nice eye Dante! You caught him before he could do anything." The brown haired said. "Stop referring to me." Dante says. "Huh???" The brown haired says while squinting his eyes. "Our names. Both of them." He says. "Ooooh. I'm dumb." Brown says with a laugh. "Yeah..." Dante says under his breath. 

"So, intruder. How did you get in here, and what's your motive? And if you did ANYTHING to Ccino, I won't hesitate to donate your dead body to necrophiliacs." The brown haired said with a terrifying smile. "Nightmare sent me! I-I swear!" Error said frantically, trying to stay alive. 

Usually Error would fight back, but these are the some most dangerous criminals out there. He'd be a fool to try to fight back. He just had to pray they believed him.

"HA! That's rich. If Nightmare hired you, where's your pendent?" He said smugly. "In my pocket, if you let me go, I could-" Error got interrupted by the brown haired guy. "PFF- I've used that one on people! You're not shootin' me today! Babe, check his pockets." He said, looking down on Error with his arms crossed. Dante muttered a sure and squatted down to ground.

He fished around in Errors pocket till he felt something. He pulled it out. It was a small switchblade. The brown haired scoffed. "You we're gonna try to kill me with THAT?! I feel offended." He said, bringing his hand to his face to cover his mouth. He had sparkly red nail polish on that looked like it had done by a professional.

He kept searching and looked in his other pocket. Dante pulled out the moon pendent and presented it to the brown haired guy. "I told you..." Error said, annoyed they didn't believe him. "Should we let him go now?" Dante asked, his foot still on Error's stomach. "It could be Ccino's, he coulda stolen it." The brown haired said, crossing his arms. 

Dante turned it around in his fingers. "It doesn't have a name yet." He looked back at the brown haired. "We should probably take him to Nightmare. He'd know if he invited some to his group." He said. Error noticed that Dante looked and sounded extremely tired. He had bags under his eyes.

"Good plan! Alright, you carry him there. I'll go hold the door." The brown haired said sprinting away. "Carry??? Wait- KILLER- COME BACK- I CAN'T CARRY HIM YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Dante screamed desperately. But he was already gone. 

He whispered something under his breath angrily and scooped Error up. "H-hey-" Error protested. "Shut up." Dante said, glaring at nothing. Error looked in the hallway where the brown haired guy had disappeared. So he was Killer? 

Killer was infamous for many things, but his worst one was murdering the mayor with another criminal by the code name of Horror. Killer had also robbed a lot of jewelry stores and banks.

Dante brought him down the hallway and to the first door on his right. Killer was there holding the door open for them. "You first." Killer said, smiling smugly. Dante scowled but walked in anyway. As soon as Killer closed the door, Dante dropped him. Error made a sound of pain as his spine hit the floor.

"What did you two do this time?" He heard Nightmare say. Error was on the ground, and a desk was blocking his view, but he recognized that deep raspy voice. Error slowly stood up.

"I caught this guy staring at us. He says you invited him to be in our group." Dante said placing the pendent on the table. "Did you actually invite him to the group Nightmare? We don't want- need-anymore people." Dante said defensively. "I did. I'm not sure if you know, but he's Error, one of the most successful criminals. It would be foolish not to include him." Nightmare stated. 

"Wait... if you weren't trying to kill us... then why were you standing on the stairs for so long?" Killer asked, genuinely confused. "I..." Error contemplated whether to lie or not. He should probably tell the truth, he couldn't think of any good excuses. "I liked your singing..." Error was embarrassed that he had to say that out loud. 

Everyone was silent. Error wondered if he made a mistake by saying that. 

"Fuck." Killer said. "Oh my god, Nightmare." Killer turned to Nightmare, seemingly blushing. "Not this again..." Nightmare said, holding his head in his hands. "Nightmare, he's so nice, oh my god. And cute. Fuck, I'm so glad your joining, oh my GOD." Killer hugged Error tightly after saying that.

Error had a tiny blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. This was uncomfortable. "Uh... sorry. But I'm not joining." Error said with a forced smile. Killer stopped hugging him with a frown. Killer looked him right in the eye. "W-what?" He asked. 

"I'm only here to ask Nightmare some questions about the job, I don't know if I'll join or not." Error looked over at Killer. He looked really sad. Error looked down. Why did he feel sorry? He didn't even know this guy. 

"...you fall in love too easily." Dante said. "I..." Killer tried to think a response, but he wasn't able to think of anything. Killer walked over to Error and took his hands into his own. Error felt disgusted. God, he hated other people.

"Please consider joining. I'd... no, we'd love to have you." Killer kept eye contact with him. Error pulled his hands away. What was this guy's problem? He seemed so sad. But why??? It's just a group?? What's there to be sad about????

"Ok???" Error said with disgust and confusion. Killer noticed how upset Error seemed to be and put his head down in shame. "Yeah. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Lust. Uh, bye." Killer said, walking out of the door. "Killer." Nightmare boomed, sounding both concerned and angry. Killer looked back. 

"Don't touch anything." Nightmare said, his blue eyes staring Killer down. His mouth with curled the tiniest bit upwards. 

Killer stood there. He seemed shocked. He took in a sharp breath. Was... was he crying? Yes, he was. Killer was crying silently. Then he ran off. He ran so quick, Error could have mistaken him for a professional runner during a race. 

"...Night, that was too far." Dante said, upset as well. His eyes, they looked sad. Like this was something important. Like that was the worst thing he could have ever said. Error was confused, but he did understand that Nightmare shouldn't have said that, whatever the implications were. 

"I was merely stating that obvious. He should be more careful in a place like that." Nightmare stared harshly at the other. Dante looked tired of Nightmare, like he had done this before. Dante simply shook his head and walked out. Error watched him walk out.

What? What was happening?? What was he getting himself into???

"Error, please shut the door, then we can talk like you wanted." Nightmare said, pulling papers out of a drawer on his desk. "Uh, ok..." Error shut the door and sat on the one of the stools. 

"So, Error, what did you want to talk to see me about?" Nightmare asked Curiously. "I wanna ask about the pay." Error responded. "Ah, the pay. 30 an hour." Nightmare said, using his hands to express his point.

Error was considering negotiating with Nightmare. Sure, it's a decent pay, but...

Error needed more. His brother was always in the hospital, and Geno didn't make much, so Error had to help him with the bills. "Make it 35 and I'll think about it." Error said. 'You're not being greedy Error' He reminded himself. 'You NEED this.'

Nightmare gave him a puzzled look. "If you were unsatisfied with the pay, you could have just said so." Nightmare said, tilting his head ever so slightly. Error felt really embarrassed after hearing that. Of course Nightmare would understand that he needed more, why wouldn't he??? Now Error just felt flat out dumb. 

"So, how much do you want? 40? 45?" Nightmare asked, never breaking eye contact. Honestly, it kind of creeped Error out. 'Look at something else! I'm not even that good-looking!' Error thought. "Um.. 45 sounds great. Thanks." Error said sheepishly. 

"Great. Then it's settled. You'll work here for 45-" "WAIT! I still have questions about this job! I'm still evaluating whether I should take it or not, so please answer my questions." Error said desperately. Nightmare simply nodded. 

(Hi I'm too lazy to write all this out cause I wanna get this out as soon as possible so... timeskip to the end of the conversation)

"Alright then. I think I'm going to join." Error said with hesitance. 'Was this really a good idea???' Error thought. Error needed the money though. Stealing wasn't enough. He had to have to more, because his brother needed it. And he could leave if it was really bad. 

"I have to warn you though, if you join, you won't be able to leave."

"WHAT?!? WHY NOT?" Error said, more angry then he meant it to sound. He slammed his fist on Nightmare desk without thinking. "It's simple; you'll know our names and identity's. You could turn us in. While we're on the topic, if you ever decide to betray the group, either it being telling the cops or selling our information, the punishment is death. Right now I'm sorry to inform you that I can't find the proper paperwork that's you have to sign to join. So I'll have Horror show you around while I look. Any objections?"

"uh, none." Error whispered. God, why did he have to be so intimidating??? So he wouldn't be able to leave, and punishment for traitor is death???

Although... it made sense.

He wouldn't want anyone leaving if they knew his name and face. Those are the two things he tried to cover up most. And if someone was selling info about his name and face, it's practically the same, except they could get away with it easier. 

Error looked back up at Nightmare he seemed to be texting someone. Presumably Horror. 

Error wondered what Horror was like. He was the other person responsible for killing the mayor. What was his personality? Was he rude, was he silent, was he energetic?

"I know Horror looks scary, but he's very nice. Everyone in my group is very kind and caring. Except for Cross. He's only kind to the people he loves dearly. Though I have no doubt you can sneak into his affections." Nightmare rumbled. 'What does that even mean?!?' Error thought. 

Before Error could say anything back, there was a knock on the door. Nightmare looked up from the desk. "Come in." He said. As Nightmare stared at the door, Error noticed the dark circles under his eyes. 

A tall, large man walked in. He had short wavy brunette hair, and green eyes. He had bandages over the left side of his face and a flower in his hair. He was wearing a red shirt with a target in the middle. He was also wearing sweatpants. 

Error remembered that Killer had target earrings and a target necklace. Did... did this man steal Killer's shirt? Error discarded of the idea. It was probably another theme here, like the moon pendent they wear. 

"H-hi." Horror said awkwardly. Horror's voice sounded really fucked up, like Tsu from My Hero Academia but with a deeper voice. Error responded with a hey and a wave. "Horror, please show him around. Thank you." Nightmare said while pulling out a laptop. "Of course Night. Uh, let's go Error." Horror stood by the door, waiting for Error. 

Error got out of his seat and followed him. They walked through the living room and to one of the hallways, the hallway that Killer had stormed off to. "So, uh, this hallway contains things like the gym and the garden. The other hallway is where everyone lives. Their rooms, I mean. Yeah. And... uh..." Horror started rubbing his neck. He seemed to be blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh! Yeah, here's were the people that stay here work most of the time. Like Dust and Cross. Their offices are on this side. Right here is Cross's." Horror said, showcasing the door in front of them. "Let's not disturb him though. He has anger issues." Horror said that like it was a normal thing. Error suddenly remembered that this was an assassin's hideout. It probably was a normal thing here.

"And next to his is Dust's office." Horror softy knocked on the door to Dust's office. "Can I come in?" Horror asked. Error liked how polite Horror was being. But that's a bad trait to have if your an assassin. 

A muffled 'come in.' came from the the other side of the door. Horror opened the door. Error noticed how happy Horror was to see Dust. "H-Hi Dust... are you working? I mean, of course you're working- I just- what I mean to say is- you're not working on anything important right? We're not interrupting you? I mean, now that I opened the door I distracted you, so it doesn't really matter, but I-" 

Dust interrupted him. "You're fine. Wasn't doing anything important. You ok? You're more jittery then usual." Dust seemed genuinely concerned as he said that, standing up and walking closer. Error noticed that Dust was Dante from before. "Have you had... you know. That." Dust kept moving his eyes to Error, like what they were discussing was dark secret. Though Error knew they were talking sex or periods. Who knows, Horror could be trans. 

"U-uh, yeah. I think I had it on Tuesday." Horror said, seeming embarrassed to be talking about this. "Are you sure? This is important." Dust held Horror's hands in his own, slowly stroking them. Horror looked down while blush scattered his cheeks. 

"Y-yeah." Horror said, looking up from their hands. "I had some on Tuesday" Horror said it more confident this time. Dust gave him a sweet smile before pulling his hands away. "Great. Well, I'll see you at dinner tonight." Dust sat back down, still smiling. Horror smiled back and closed the door.

'What the hell did I just witness???' Error thought. "I had some..." means that it wasn't sex or a period. They were talking about an object. Why did Horror need and object?

Also, these people were supposed to be dangerous criminals, the worst of the worst, people you should fear. Not weird cryptic lovey dovey people! And why did he rub Horrors hand? People only do that in marriage ring commercials. And the stuttering? Who does that?? 'Fuck' Error thought. 'He could have Tourette's or something' Error suddenly felt bad for thinking that. Horror probably didn't do that on purpose.

Horror gestured behind them. "That one is the garden, that one is the gym, and that one is the training area. Over there is the kitchen and the dining room. And the laundry room is right there." Horror pointed to different doors as he spoke. "Do you wanna see them?" Horror asked. "Uh... no. Sorry..." Error felt bad for saying no, but he just wanted to get this over with. It was pretty awkward. "It's fine. I didn't want to either." Horror said, giving a warm smile. 

Error gave an awkward one back. "Here, I have to show you the lab." Horror dragged him to the end of the hallway of doors, to one door in the middle. "You know what's cool?" Horror asked, opening the door. "That Lust, the guy who works in the lab, also lives in it?" Horror said, trying to spark a conversation. 

Lives... in a lab? Wouldn't that be super dangerous?? Like, one day you might wake up and accidentally spill the liquid nitrogen all over yourself. What then??? You just die????

Horror seemed to notice the confused look on his face. "Ah, Lust doesn't live in the lab, there's a separate room for him. But it is in the lab." Horror explained. It just suddenly dawned on Error what a weird code name Lust was. Error just hoped he wasn't a rapist. 

They walked in, the lab being fairly big for such a small door. There didn't seem to be anything in beakers, like in the movies. Instead, there were metal parts everywhere, odd large things standing upright, and a sink area. A pair of googles and a coat were hung up on a doorknob, a doorknob to Lust's room, probably.

"So I'll show you around!" Horror seemed really happy to show off the lab. Did he work in here? "Hey, do you work in the lab too?"' Error ask, as Horror showed him around. "Oh... no. I'm too dumb to work here, haha." Horror gave soft laugh at the end. 

They fell into an awkward silence as Horror took him around, showing Lust's finished and unfinished inventions. They were little things, like trackers and other things he didn't know the name of. 

Error broke the silence and asked a question. "Why's your code name Horror? And why is Lust's... Lust?" Horror seemed surprised he asked that, but still answered. "Well, Killer told me it would be a good code name, so I just used it. And Lust... I think it's because he used to be a prostitute. Or because he likes sex. I'm not sure." Horror put a finger to his mouth and looked around like he was thinking.

"Well, you could ask him yourself." Horror said, walking to the door on the left. Error followed. Error didn't actually care about his name, but now he knew that Lust wasn't he code name 'cause a rapist. 

Horror knocked on the door lightly. "Uh, can I come in?" Horror asked. A voice came from the other side of the door. "Uh, yeah sure." Horror didn't seemed to be satisfied with that answer. His smile faltered a bit. "Are you naked?" Horror asked. 

''WHAF THE ACTUAL HELL IS HAPPENING.' Error thought. 'I MADE A MISTAKE COMING HERE.'

"Yeah, why?" Lust asked. Error felt like he was going to kill himself of second hand embarrassment if this didn't stop soon. "Um, we have a guest..." Horror voice got quieter as he said that, like he was embarrassed as well. 

"Ah shit-" Lust cursed. Error could hear Lust scrambling around behind the door. In a few minutes, the door burst open, and Lust came out, seemingly panting.

Lust had brown roots with his pink hair. He had green-ish brown-ish eyes. He had eyeliner on, and long eyelashes. He had smooth light brown skin, and painted nails. 

He was wearing a sea green and hot pink shirt with a heart in the top-middle, exposing his shaved chest. He was wearing black pants. The pendent on pinned right under the heart. 

"Sorry I look so bad, I didn't know anyone was coming today." Lust said with a sad sigh. "I would have dressed better if I knew you'd be such a hot piece of ass~" Lust had a strong Spanish accent that Error just now picked up on. 

"Um. Thanks." Error got the compliment a lot at the bar, so it didn't really phase him. Lust got closer and tugged slightly at his jeans. "How 'bout you take those off and I see what kinda heat you're packing papi~" 

"No." Error said bluntly. "Ah well. I tried." Lust backed off. "Lust! He JUST got here, and you're already harassing him?" Horror said. 

Suddenly, Lust's door opened, revealing a wrecked Killer. His hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled, and his pants wear unzipped. His eyes looked red from crying. 

It was obvious what had happened. 

"Oh my- Were- I- I am- wait no- am I interrupting something?" Horror stuttered. His cheeks were pink. 

"Yeah, you kinda were." Killer said flatly. He looked super upset. "I'm so so so sorry. Wait- are you ok? You look like you were crying..." Horror moved closer to Killer. They whispered things to each other that Error couldn't hear. Horror kissed Killer's cheeks as they left. It was probably a cultural thing. 

"Come on Error, let's go." Horror grabbed Error's wrist and dragged him out the door, through the hallway, past the living room, and to the other hallway. "So uh... this is where everyone lives. Like, their rooms. This one is Cross's." Horror opened the door. 

Cross's room had white and black striped wallpaper. The floor was dark black wood. He had a black and white x rug in the middle. His bed was black and white, and it was in the back. His dresser was on the side, and it was white. Adjacent to the dresser was a black desk. And next to the desk was a door. The door was also black and white. 

"Very... black and white." Error commented. "Yeah. Cross calls it his monochrome room. He's really proud of it." Horror said. Horror led him to the next room. 

"This is Killer's room." Horror opened it to show a room with red walls, with a target pattern on it. The floor was crimson carpet. His dresser was small and black and his bed was big and the sheets were red with white polkadots. Next to his bed was a stand with a plant. Like Cross's, there was a door. There were clothes scattered everywhere and plates and cups on his dresser and table.

"Uh, what's the door for?" Error asked. God, these rooms were beautiful. "Oh, those are bathrooms." Horror led him to next one. "This is Dust's." The door opened.

The room was a soft violet. Dust's bed looked like a goth version of those princess beds with they have in movies, with the long sticks at the ends and a see through sheet on top. His dresser had a vase with lilacs in it. He had a big bookshelf to his left and a desk next to it. All of the furniture was black or dark purple. 

"it's so pretty..." Error whispered. Horror heard him and responded. "I know, I love coming in here. I can't wait til you get your own room. What did you tell Nightmare you wanted?" Horror gave him a bright smile. 

"Uhm, what do you mean?" Error asked. Nightmare hadn't told him anything about getting a room. Nightmare hadn't told him anything aside from the questions he asked. "Did Nightmare not ask you about the room? That's odd. He always does..." Horror looked concerned. 

"He didn't tell me anything other then business related things." Error hoped that would explain some more. He felt like Nightmare had definitely left things out when they were talking. 

"HE DIDN'T?! Ok...that just means I have to tell you myself..." Horror trailed off. He looked like he didn't want to say this, like it was something embarrassing.

"Error..." Horror said. 

"Everyone in Nightmare's gang is in a relationship with each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO KILL MYSELF WHY DID THAT TAKE SO LONG SHKSSJSGSJ
> 
> Anyway this is dusts bed except it's black and emo 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/FFXjmhaDPNtoVCMQA
> 
> So uh  
> Dust and killer designs go to @TheAnonymousKitten :) 
> 
> Schools a bitch, I have so much homework I can barely write 
> 
> So
> 
> Next chapter won't be for a while, sorry :/ but it's gonna be so cool, he's gonna kick ass with his new partner 😎 guess who it'll be...
> 
> Bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know it’s bad rn 
> 
> I promise it’s gonna get interesting later😭
> 
> This book is based of the Comfy Cartel (https://mobile.twitter.com/i/events/1336108404914307072) 
> 
> Anyway bye 👩🏽🦯


End file.
